And You Were Worth It All
by IntoTheBlazingBlueFlare
Summary: AU. He didn't expect to have fallen for this girl, whom he considered selfish and manipulative and acted for the sole sake of her own goals and convenience. But he had, and no matter how he tries to fight it, he has already lost. Kiriha/Nene.
1. Chapter 1

**And You Were Worth It All**

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU. He didn't expect to have fallen for this girl, whom he considered selfish and manipulative and acted for the sole sake of her own goals and convenience. But he had, and no matter how he tries to fight it, he has already lost. And now he would do anything to overcome the obstacles from those around him - as well as himself, to get what he so desperately desired. Kiriha/Nene.

**Author's Note:** I wanted to go more in-depth on the partnership of Nene and Kiriha, and along with that, a sort of AUish kind of feel to it all, mostly because of an addiction to a song called **"Missing"** by** Joel&Luke.** I wanted to do a video to it, but felt I could get more detail with a fan-fiction. I still intend to vid it, but yeah. FF for now. This story basically follows the plot of the anime, but with more of a focus on Kiriha and Nene's interactions, starting from episode 11, when Nene first cons Kiriha into working for her. It will continue to the end of the series, so I'll probably get new ideas as Xros Wars goes on (into the second season as well) :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon Xros Wars!

**Chapter One**

"I have decided... Aonuma Kiriha-kun, how would you like to team up with me?"

He glanced behind his shoulder at the brown-haired girl and smirked. "You should know by now that I don't team up with the weak." He said plainly. He waited for the girl's response, but she didn't speak. Instead, she pulled something out of her pocket and raised it high above her head.

"Reload, Sparrowmon!"

Shocked, his eyes widened. It wasn't the fact that she was a General too that shocked him, though, it was the color of the Xros Loader she held clenched in her fist. "A black Xros Loader?" He gasped, and cringed as a yellow bird-like Digimon exited the device, creating a powerful wind.

"Nene, do I destroy this guy?" It asked at once.

Nene turned around to face Kiriha. "No, he's going to join us."

"You.." He whispered. "Who... who in the world are you?"

She smiled.

"Tell me!" He snapped. "Who are you? And why do you have a black Xros Loader?"

She shrugged indifferently as she replaced the Digimon back into her Xros Loader. "Who knows," She said disinterestedly. "I am simply Nene Amano, another human here like you and Taiki-kun. So, do we have a deal, Kiriha-kun?"

He noticed the drop of his surname, and grit his teeth. "I suppose," He growled, his fists clenching. "I'll team with you only until you have achieved your goal, Nene-san."

She blinked, then gave a small laugh. "Oh, there's no need for the 'san', Kiriha-kun," She smiled brightly at him, which was unnerving considering just moments ago she had threatened him with her Digimon - even though it had been less than threatening, really. Still, she was dangerous, he could sense it. Who knew what other Digimon she had in that thing?

The glint in her eye told him she knew exactly what he was thinking, and she lazily held her Xros Loader near him again. "Reload..."

He did not know who she was summoning, but he could not help but take a step backward as a large, black knight emerged from the device, standing at least 4 times the amount of Kiriha's size. Feeling unusually intimidated and small, Kiriha forced himself to stare directly into the black knight's eyes... or rather, the place where his eyes should were they not covered by armor.

"Oh? Another human?" He sounded amused.

Kiriha didn't say anything, and instead gazed defiantly up at him, as if daring him to comment further.

He chuckled, and turned to Nene. "And who is he, Nene? Shall I crush him?"

She shook her head. "No, we won't be fighting him. This is Aonuma Kiriha-kun. He has agreed to help me with our goals."

"You..." The boy whispered. As the knight turned his attention back to him, Kiriha crossed his arms. "What are your goals? If I'm going to be helping you and Nene, I want to know what I'm going to be doing."

He wasn't just going to obey like some silent dog. If he had to help this girl, even against his own will, he was not going to do it blindly. He wanted answers, and damn it to hell, he was going to make sure he got them.

DarkKnightmon burst into laughter suddenly, irritating Kiriha.

"What's so funny?" He growled. He did not like to be laughed at, and even more so when there was no reason to laugh at him. If this bastard kept it up, he would reload MetalGreymon to teach him a lesson or two.

But that thought quickly vanished when the Digimon approached him and lowered down to his level, so that he was staring the boy directly in the eyes. He was almost intimidated again by the look that was on the knight's armor-clad face. "I'd watch my tone, if I were you," He mused. "Or did you forget that you are bended to our will now?"

The boy's eyes flashed, but he said nothing.

DarkKnightmon extended a hand, and Kiriha flinched as it wrapped around his shoulders in what he felt was definitely a mocking gesture. "All you need to know is that Nene and I's goals are the same. We are collecting fragments of the powers of darkness. For what purpose is none of your concern."

Kiriha glared at him. "Fine." He hissed. He didn't know who this guy was, but he sure as hell didn't like him one bit. He attempted to pull away, but the Digimon's grip tightened uncomfortably. Now he was a little bit unnerved.

"When Nene requires your assistance, it would be in your best interest to oblige immediately." He said, and though he spoke softly, the threat was there. "Do you understand?"

Anger surged through him. "Plainly," He said flatly, and finally succeeded in pulling away from the large Digimon. Giving a final glare in Nene's direction, he spun around and stormed off.

DarkKnightmon chuckled as he watched Kiriha's far, retreating back. "That boy is going to be an interesting ally, Nene."

She grinned. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>"Damn them..."<p>

Kiriha kicked at multiple plants and rocks as he passed them on the walkway, his anger making his entire body shake. He did not like being used and taken advantage of. Moreover, he did not appreciate being threatened. They would not get away with this. He would assist the girl; he could not deny that she was powerful, and more than that, she interested him. He knew there had to be more to her than what was on the surface. But that dark knight... Kiriha despised him. He would not help Nene because that bastard had threatened him. He would not listen to a damn word he said, and if he insisted on threatening him again, Kiriha would not hold back and would ensure he got the ass kicking he had coming to him.

He kept walking until he was so far away from the large black knight and the girl that through his rage, he didn't notice he had reached the edge of a small pond. Stopping, he gazed down at the water at his own reflection. His face reflected his feelings, and huffing in annoyance, he sat down, his arms wrapped around his knees.

Yes, the next time he encountered that knight, he would make sure he knew exactly who Kiriha was; the general of Blue Flare, the strongest force in the Digital World. And when he knew, he would not forget it.

"Are you all right, Kiriha?"

He glanced over his shoulder at MailBirdramon, who he hadn't noticed had emerged from his Xros Loader. "I'm fine," He drawled.

"I felt a strong sense of anger from you," The Digimon continued. "It has to with that girl and that Digimon doesn't it?"

Kiriha narrowed his eyes, but said nothing, confirming MailBirdramon's suspicion.

"I see," MailBirdramon said softly. "Would you like for me to go back and fight them, Kiriha?"

He hesitated. Turning around to face him, Kiriha stared at MailBirdramon, and was not the least bit surprised when Greymon, too, emerged from the Xros Loader, also ready to fight. He watched his two Digimon, ready to fight on his behalf, and shook his head.

"No," He said. "I will be their ally." _Or at least Nene's_, he thought. "We won't be fighting them. But," He smirked,"the next time that guy tries to threaten me, we will give him a beating he won't forget for a long time. No one messes with Blue Flare and gets away with it."

His fists clenched, and he turned back to glare at the water. "No one.."

After a few blissfully silent moments, he rose, and holding out his Xros Loader, he faced MailBirdramon and Greymon. "We're leaving," He said shortly. "Reload." As the beams of light retreated back inside it, he turned again and held out the blue device towards the almost matching sky. "Zone transfer. Sand Zone."

And then he was gone.

It was less than half a day before he saw the girl called Nene again.

With night approaching, the boy had set up a place to sleep near some boulders that were covered by a canopy of trees. Tossing and turning, he had fallen asleep well past what he knew was midnight, as the moon had risen high above the clouds. A few hours later, he was awoken by the sound of Greymon's growl, followed by a small whisper.

"It's all right, Greymon. I am not here to harm him."

Recognizing that voice, he opened bleary eyes to find Nene standing over him. She smiled as he blinked up at her. "Good morning, Kiriha-kun."

Blushing momentarily at being stared at while sleeping, the boy sat up quickly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked moodily.

She giggled. "Someone's grumpy this morning."

"Whatever," He retorted, getting to his feet. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were still hanging around the last zone."

She smiled and shook her head. "If we're going to be allies, Kiriha-kun, we need to be near each other for when the situation allows. As it is, I knew you had gone on to Sand Zone because my Monitamon noticed and told me."

"Your spies, huh?" He snorted. "So basically you're going to be spying on me all minutes of the day, and even when I have to go take a leak, I'm going to have to watch – "

She laughed outright, and infuriated at being laughed at twice in less than a day, he glared at her. "Relax," She said once she caught her breath. "You need not worry about that, Kiriha-kun. You will still have your privacy. Unless of course..." She leaned in to his face, smirking teasingly. "You want me to be around you all times of the day?"

"Pfft," He ignored the tingly feeling that rushed up his body at her being so close and promptly turned away. "No way. I'll settle for less time around you."

"Scary, scary," She mused, still grinning. "Or rather, I should say scary, but at the moment, not so scary." She giggled. Then she did it again. And again.

Eye twitching in annoyance, he spun around and glared at her again. "Now what's funny?" He drawled.

She pointed at him, but she couldn't seem to say what she wanted to without bursting into another fit of giggles. Finally she rasped out. "Because – you have – bed-head – at the moment – Kiriha-kun."

Face heating up, Kiriha rummaged his hand over his hair, as Nene burst into another fit of laughter, doubled over and holding her stomach as tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

He growled, blushing harder, and raked his finger nails through his blonde strands, attempting to fix them. "There, is that better?" He demanded.

The girl nodded quickly, still laughing, and at the end of his last nerve, he meant to storm off again. But then he found Nene's hand on his shoulder, and her expression was no longer amused, but quite serious.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I did not mean to offend you, Kiriha-kun."

He did not reply for a moment. His eyes turned away from her as he looked away. "What is it you've come for, Nene?"

At the mention of her name, she smiled slightly. "My Monitamon came to me with a message about an hour ago saying that Blastmon, one of the three leaders of Bagramon is here in this zone." She closed her eyes, and a split second later, they opened, and purple irises were boring into sapphire blue intensely. "I've also received word that Taiki-kun is here as well, and both he and Blastmon are looking for the Code Crown. Please help me find it, Kiriha-kun."

Kiriha gazed at her before he nodded stiffly. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Nene stood facing Blastmon, Monitamon at her side. The ice-diamond like Digimon scrutinized the brown-haired girl. "So you're human, too," He sneered. Suddenly, Sparrowmon flew over, encircling him at a rapid pace, catching him off guard, before he slowed and hovered above Nene's head.<p>

"Nene, can I destroy these guys, too?"

Nene smiled, holding up her black Xros Loader. "Go wild."

Blastmon raised an eyebrow. "Huh? A black Xros Loader?"

The girl grinned back at him. He cut off his retort as Sparrowmon rose high into the air, and the Monitamon at the girl's side jerked, and at once, the blank screen filled with static, flickered, and brought up a image. "Nene-sama, I've got some sort of video sent to us."

Nene turned, peering intently at the video. "Oh, my. Taiki-kun has gotten the Sand Zone's treasure before us, it seems."

Blastmon brought his attention from observing the jet-like Digimon to the girl. "What – " He had no time to dodge it however as Sparrowmon came shooting back down like an arrow so quickly sand exploded around him, burying him.

"Blastmon-sama!"

Mumbling, Blastmon looked up to find an Evilmon, one of his minions, looking incredibly distressed. "We're in trouble! The Code Crown is..."

"What? You mean to say that the treasure sleeping in these ruins wasn't a diamond?" He yelled.

"I had a feeling that's what you'd say, evil."

Blastmon huffed. "In that case, I'll beat down both the red and black army and steal their Code Crowns!"

At once, he was shot at from behind; irritated, he turned his head to the source. "What?"

The blonde-headed boy, whom he recognized as the leader of Blue Flare was smirking down at him from atop MailBirdramon.

"It's the blue army, evil!" Evilmon panicked.

Blastmon grit his teeth. "The brats with the black Xros Loader and the blue Xros Loader were allies?" He raised his fist. "Then I'll take on red, black and blue all together!"

"Go, Cyberdramon." The boy did not appear to be the least bit worried, and the Digimon jumped down, facing Blastmon.

* * *

><p>"That troublesome oaf disappeared somewhere."<p>

Blastmon had retreated not long after the fight with Cyberdramon. Nene looked up at Kiriha, frowning. "Well, it seems Taiki-kun got the Code Crown here anyway."

Kiriha smirked. "I see. So he's getting better. In that case, we don't have anymore business here." He opened the portal to the next zone and departed. Nene opened another portal and followed him.

A moment later, both emerged, glancing around the new area. Forest Zone. That much was evident. The area was completely surrounded by an endless sea of trees.

"This place seems dull," Kiriha noted.

Nene nodded in agreement. "Yes."

They walked in silence for a few moments, surveying the area. There were the random chirps of the crickets nearby, but otherwise it appeared to be pretty lifeless and boring.

"Nene."

The girl blinked, and looked down at the glowing Xros Loader in her hand. "What is it?"

Kiriha's nose scrunched up at the voice, recognizing him from last time.

"Reload me. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

She nodded. "Okay. Reload!"

The bright light appeared, and a second later, the knight was standing before them again. "I have heard from a recent source that there has been excellent quality darkness found and harnessed in Heaven Zone. Apparently, it is ready for consumption. We will head there immediately."

"I understand," Nene agreed at once. "Then, Kiriha-kun, we should – "

She was surprised as DarkKnightmon lifted her, hoisting her into the air. "Actually, it will be you and I alone today, Nene."

"What?" Kiriha seethed.

He looked down at Kiriha, and there was plain mockery on his features once again. "You may remain here until we return and require your assistance once again, Aonuma Kiriha-kun. You are not needed for this particular mission."

"Tch," Kiriha narrowed his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Satisfied, DarkKnightmon turned away from the boy. "Then let us depart, Nene."

Nene nodded, casting a glance at Kiriha, who glared, before she held out her Xros Loader. "Zone transfer!"

She and the dark knight launched into the green data mixture, and Kiriha watched until the gap closed before he crossed his arms and turned away. Again, she had not mentioned the Digimon's name.

"That girl... something isn't right," He spoke quietly to himself. "The rest of her Digimon seem to obey her, but that guy... it's as if he's the one giving the shots." He shook his head to clear it. "No... it doesn't matter. It has nothing to do with me."

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Nene returned back to Forest Zone. She shivered from both the cold and the lingering memory of the darkness she had been engulfed inside of in Heaven Zone by Lucemon, and despite herself, she had developed a sort of uneasiness since from the dark.<p>

"Nene, I'm here."

Sparrowmon held her hand tightly, and she smiled down at the bird-type Digimon. "Thank you, Sparrowmon."

Sparrowmon grinned and blushed. "Where are we heading to now, Nene? To find that boy again?"

Nene nodded briefly. "Yes. We left Kiriha-kun here so he must still be around somewhere." She shivered again as the moon's light vanished from view behind a tree for a moment. "I hope we find him quickly. Just to be near someone... human. Ever since Yuu..." She stopped.

Sparrowmon blinked at her in confusion. "Nene? Are you all right?"

She bit her lip as she looked down at the cute little Digimon, and smiled. "Yes, I'm all right." She whispered. "I feel I'm getting close, Sparrowmon. We succeeded in getting most of the powers of darkness DarkKnightmon seeks so much today... there is little left for him to achieve now."

"Yeah, until that psychopath Lucemon tried to kill you," Sparrowmon growled.

Nene frowned, the memory echoing in her mind. She shuddered, and continued on. "Yes... let's find Kiriha-kun, Sparrowmon."

"Okay."

They walked in silence, Sparrowmon's hand entwined with Nene's, and that at least, kept her holding on just a while longer. She wondered if her brother was all right... if he was being well-fed, well cared for... if he was even still alive...

"Nene, I see him."

Nene jolted out of her thoughts when she realized that they were less than five yards away from Kiriha. The boy was asleep, as she had expected, and was curled up in the soft grass, MailBirdramon lying next to him to keep the boy warm. Greymon looked up as they approached them, but he did not comment, and instead allowed his eyes to close as well. Nene smiled.

She carefully sat down against a tree stump next to him. MailBirdramon lifted his head for a couple of seconds to observe her before he too, fell back into sleep. Nene, although exhausted beyond words, simply watched Kiriha, the even rise and fall of his chest, the calm expression on his features. "He looks so much less troubled when he's asleep." She noted.

"Yeah, not as angry, that's for sure," Sparrowmon huffed. "He's different from that Taiki guy. This guy doesn't seem to care about anyone."

Nene frowned. "We don't know that for sure, Sparrowmon," She replied calmly. "And besides... the fact that he doesn't care about anyone is what makes him very useful as well. He won't question my intentions, and won't refuse them. That ice-cold heart of his is what makes him such a good ally for our goals."

Sparrowmon yawned. "I guess so," He stretched and laid down next to Nene. "Will you sleep soon, Nene?"

"Yes," She smiled, patting him on the head. "You rest for now, Sparrowmon. We've got a long day ahead of us."

He grinned. "Got it. Goodnight, Nene."

"Goodnight, Sparrowmon." She whispered.

Soon she was left in nothing but absolute silence, and the fear and loneliness of it returned. Sighing, she curled up on her side watching Kiriha, her eyes droopy even though her mind continued to roam.

Although it was indeed useful, why was Kiriha so heartless and cold? Why did he care nothing for anyone? Why was he, like herself and Taiki, pulled into the Digital World in the first place?

Eventually, her mind had become so tired she found herself drifting, and at last succumbed, into a restless fearful sleep.

_Nee-san..._

_Do what you're told unless you wish harm to come to your brother..._

_Nee-san, please! Help me!_

_... if you don't wish for Yuu to suffer, then you had better obey me..._

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, startled, only to meet the surrounding brightness and warmth of the sunlight. Heart beating loudly in her throat, she blinked rapidly, fear coursing through her veins.

"What's wrong?"

She started as she heard a voice from behind her, and jumped to her feet, ready for a fight, her Xros Loader already clenched in her fist. "S-Sparrowmon!"

A hand clamped over it, pushing her arm back towards her side. It took her a moment to realize it was Kiriha and he was staring at her in a mixture of suspicion, confusion, and perhaps even a little concern..? "Calm down, Nene." He spoke loudly. "Relax."

"K-Kiriha-kun..." She whispered his name, relieved, and allowed herself to relax, staring at the ground. It had been a bad dream, nothing more. As worried as she was about her brother, she hoped Yuu was all right, that he wasn't being harmed by that manipulating bastard. She clenched her fist hardly upon the Xros Loader.

She returned her attention back to Kiriha, who she noticed was still watching her, and was still, to her confusion, holding her hand. "U-um... Kiriha-kun...?"

The boy looked confused for a moment before he seemed to realize what he was doing. At once, his expression became moody, and he released her hand and glared at her. "So what's wrong?"

She looked away again. "It was nothing... just... just a dream. Anyway," She turned away. "We'd best be getting ready. There's something we need to do today, Kiriha-kun."

"What is it?" He demanded.

She spared him a glance over her shoulder as she fixed her ponytail. "I was informed yesterday of a legendary Digimon that sleeps within this zone. Obtaining it is our final goal. We will make him join us, and then you may terminate this partnership if you so wish it, Kiriha-kun."

His eyes narrowed. "That black knight told you, right? So what kind of 'legendary Digimon'?"

She shrugged as she faced him again. "I don't know. He did not tell me everything. He only said that our mission is to find information on the legendary Digimon from other Digimon in this zone. In any way we can."

He nodded. "All right, then."

Nene gave him a brief smile, to which he replied with a smirk, and together, they set off through Forest Zone.

* * *

><p>"Please stop this, Kiriha-kun!"<p>

He considered the red-haired girl in front of him. Her eyes pleaded, filled with sorrow and a fear.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. "I suppose," He relented. "The results are clear."

"No, Kiriha-kun. Do not stop your attack."

He turned his head to look at Nene. Akari and Zenjirou gasped.

"They still haven't told us information on the Legendary Digimon yet." She continued.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you want me to torture them until they do?"

"Good idea," She said nonchalantly. "You do that."

Sparrowmon shook his head. "Nene's in a bad temper today..."

Nene clenched the black Xros Loader in her fist tightly. "It's almost over... almost..."

His eyes narrowed. What could she possibly mean by that? What in the world was her goal?

She looked up, and her eyes held a desperation he had never seen from her before. "Please help me, Kiriha-kun. This is why I chose you. You, for your ice-cold heart, and not the kind-hearted Taiki-kun..."

"I refuse," He stated at once, and he watched as her eyes widened. Turning to face her completely now, he continued. "I only battle the strong. I have no interest in losers."

Her eyes became sorrowful, pleading. But he would not cave under those startling purple irises he found himself becoming transfixed in. Abruptly, he turned and walked away, intent on leaving this place. He was done aiding her, done being their puppet...

A chuckle sounded from behind him, but it did not belong to Nene. "Don't be so capricious, Aonuma Kiriha-kun."

He stopped, glancing over his shoulder. What the hell did that guy want now?

"You must not inconvenience my Nene."

Nene looked terrified. "No, wait, DarkKnightmon!" She shouted. "I'll convince him, so don't reload without my permission~!" She clenched her Xros Loader tighter in her fist as if she could stop the Digimon from emerging from it.

But the white light erupted, and in a matter of seconds, the large knight was standing in front of Kiriha who froze on the spot.

The other boy, Zenjirou gave a kind of horrified gasp. "It's that scary Digimon from last time!"

"D-DarkKnightmon?" Kiriha demanded.

So that was the Digimon's name. It reflected his very appearance. The boy felt that familiar sense of intimidation again as he stared up at the large Digimon. Nene, too, appeared afraid, for she backed away slightly, and it was obvious to Kiriha that she did not know how to control such a Digimon.

"If you only have interest in the strong, then perhaps you'll be convinced after I subdue you with my power," He said plainly, and at once, he launched the red drill-like weapon forward, striking MetalGreymon, not attempting to miss Kiriha as well, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"A-Are they having a fallout?" Akari gaped in shock.

He raised his head, glaring hatefully at DarkKnightmon, who leered at him.

"You had best listen to me." The mask on his face could not even hide the fact that he was once again mocking him.

"Bastard," He hissed. "I won't forgive this!"

DarkKnightmon sneered down at him. "Not the answer I was looking for."

He prepared to attack again, but before Kiriha could even brace himself, something massive had jumped in front of him, holding back DarkKnightmon's assault. Blinking, he realized it was Taiki, who sat upon the shoulder of Xros Four.

"Taiki!" His two friends exclaimed happily.

Taiki smiled down at them for a moment before he glanced briefly at Kiriha and then addressed DarkKnightmon and Nene. "Aren't you guys supposed to be allies? What do you think you're doing?"

Kiriha lay on the ground, watching Taiki, speechless. After a quick glance at Nene from the corner of his eye, he saw that she, too, had become frozen, staring at the other boy in shock. DarkKnightmon, however, chuckled in a way that made the blonde's skin crawl.

And then, light twinkled from behind DarkKnightmon, who turned towards it. One of the two Digimon that he and Nene had defeated, Stingmon, was muttering something that Kiriha couldn't quite hear, but the effect was instantaneous. The light began to pull Stingmon, farther and farther into it, and Lilamon gasped, her eyes wide.

"The guardian deity has called upon Stingmon!"

DarkKnightmon turned back around. "This is a good opportunity."

Before anyone could do anything, the large knight had seized Nene, hoisting her up under his arm as he began to walk with her towards the light. She gasped, and her eyes found Kiriha as he forced himself to his feet. He glared at her coldly, making no move to help her. She was selfish, and took advantage of him, used him to obtain her goals, and if she insisted on staying with that knight, then he would not help her.

She seemed to realize what he was thinking, for her pleading gaze turned to Taiki instead, who recoiled, eyes widening in realization. Kiriha felt a wave of sympathy, but dismissed it, as Nene stared back at them all, vanishing into the light with the knight, with a sort of agonized expression, which closed upon their entry.

From behind it, DarkKnightmon's voice came again. "We of Team Twilight shall take the holy, unbeatable Digimon!"

"Nene-san, the idol of my heart, got taken by a scary person," The one boy stated, as he grabbed Taiki's shoulder. "What do we do?"

It appeared Taiki was still in shock. "Team... Twilight?"

Kiriha, now full on his feet, looked to MailBirdramon and Greymon, who had de-DigiXrossed, and were now looking at him as if asking what do next. "Let's go," He said quietly, as Taiki and his friends began conversing amongst themselves. "We have no need to be here anymore."

He reached the top of a ground of roots, a little distance away from Taiki and his group, but not enough to block out their voices. He heard something Taiki said about not giving up on Nene and knowing she was in danger, and he snorted to himself. If the girl was in so much danger, why would she help that guy? Let herself keep helping him? She was strong, he knew that. But if she was, why would she let some Digimon just run her over? _No_, Kiriha thought, stopping. _I'm sure there's more... she was definitely intimidated by that guy._ There was no way to deny she wasn't in danger from that bastard. But at the moment, he did not care. She had used and betrayed him, just like his father's men back then had done. Anger boiled inside him, an anger he hadn't felt since back then.

He felt like a fool, for having allowed himself to trust anyone again. But she... he thought she had been different...

"Kiriha!"

He turned his head as Taiki ran up to the base of the roots, his eyes asking for help. Kiriha's eyes narrowed.

"Do what you want," He snarled, walking away. "I could care less about a woman who used me and then betrayed me."

As he moved farther and farther away, his footsteps only seemed to stomp harder on the ground. He had told himself he didn't care, but the truth was he did. Nene had reopened an old wound. It angered him, that he had trusted again, only to be betrayed. He would not help her. She was selfish and arrogant, and he was done ever trusting her, or anyone else ever again.

Trusting only led to heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so late, you guys. I had to re-watch the episode in order to write the chapter, but I have them all, so the next chapters should be no issue. :3 I also have no idea why this didn't post the first time. Weird.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon Xros Wars.

Chapter Two

He sat along the edge of the pond, lost in thought.

_"Help me, Kiriha-kun. This is why I chose you."_

The words repeated themselves over and over again in his head, but he could not abate the overwhelming anger inside of him. The girl, Nene, had used him for her own goals, and then like garbage, had cast him aside and betrayed him. The scene from before came back to him, how she had tried to coax him into destroying Stingmon and Lilamon, bullying the weak. And then, DarkKnightmon had reloaded himself and attacked him, and taken Nene off somewhere. She was in danger, he knew that. The pleading, fearful eyes she had addressed him with only moments ago would not leave his mind's eye.

She needed help, and even though a small part of him was urging to go and get her away from DarkKnightmon, he couldn't allow himself to give in to it. He tried to tell himself it was her problem, not his, and why should he even help her after she had played him like that?

"If you're lost, you'll feel better by making some kind of move."

His eyes flickered in surprise at being snuck upon, and he turned his head to meet the smiling face of Taiki. Greymon, who had been drinking from the pond, gave a thundering step in the boy's direction in preparation for a fight, but awaited further orders from his master, and Kiriha, although he was loathe to admit it, did not quite feel ready enough to challenge Taiki just yet so he did not voice them.

Instead he eyed the other boy with disinterest, attempting to mask his emotions showing on his face from Nene's betrayal. He could not allow himself to appear weak in front of anyone, especially not Taiki. "What do you mean?" He asked, turning his head away to further hide his expression. "It's not my concern anymore."

_Liar_, his own thoughts chastised. _You're a liar. It is your concern. More than you think._ And he had to ignore the guilt on his heart even as he said the words to the brunette standing behind him, because Taiki was right, he really was lost once again.

"I see..."

He did not see Taiki's grin, the knowing smile that he was giving from behind him. "But you know... getting owned by a girl isn't you, is it?"

"What?"

He turned his head so fast he might have gotten whiplash, but when he stood to address him, Taiki had already turned his back and was calmly walking back in the other direction, back towards his friends, leaving Kiriha staring after him, unable to completely figure him out.

"That guy..."

He sighed, looking over at his Digimon, who were still awaiting his command of what to do.

"Kiriha," MailBirdramon said softly. "If you care about her, then why do you refuse to help her? I don't believe what she did was to intentionally hurt you. I know what you're thinking. About that dark knight. I sense incredible dark energy from him, absolute evil, and it would not surprise me in the least if the girl is just a weapon, a tool, for him to use, and then throw away at his will."

Kiriha narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing.

"I know you understand what I am referring to," The bird-like Digimon continued. "Your own past. You were used and betrayed by your relatives and your father's men, and the anger you are feeling at the girl is your own feelings from back then."

"Don't!" Kiriha shouted, waspishly, angrily, terrified of being reminded of the past once again. "Just don't, MailBirdramon! This isn't the same! _She isn't the same_!"

"Isn't she?" MailBirdramon asked simply. "Isn't she the same as you were? Used, left to be disposed of once her purpose has been finished? Kiriha, don't let your anger at her cloud your judgement. Is it really her you're angry at? Or is it the knight? Or perhaps those who used you in the first place?"

The blonde-haired boy growled, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fists. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. Nene had betrayed him, hadn't she? Used his strive for power for her own greedy ambitions. But when he had seen her then, so terrified, her gaze so pleading and desperate, he had to admit something alerted him to the fact that she was in serious danger, and that DarkKnightmon was the cause of it.

"He's right, Kiriha," Greymon spoke up in his gruff voice. "If that girl Nene is really in danger and is being used by that bastard DarkKnightmon, you should help her."

_"Please help me, Kiriha-kun.."_

_"Getting owned by a girl isn't really your style, is it?"_

_"She's not the same!"_

_"Isn't she?"_

He opened his eyes and unclenched his fists, swallowing thickly. They were right. Taiki was right. And if even he didn't do it for the reasons his Digimon were asking him to, he could at least do it for his own pride. No, Nene would not get the one-up on him, even if she really was in no danger and was just, in fact, using him to begin with. No one would ever overpower him or make him feel weak ever again.

No one.

"All right," He turned back to Greymon and MailBirdramon, who relaxed visibly at Kiriha's agreement. "All right, I'll do it. Taiki's sure to have a plan. And by the looks of that, it's already under way," He nodded up towards the sky, which was occupied by hundreds of Bagra Army soldiers. But there were also choruses of voices, and among those voices, he heard just one, just one, and although he did not know who it belonged to and what their purpose was, he knew it would lead to him to Nene. Then the light exploded, and the pathway towards it began to open, and he knew this was his moment, his cue, to go.

"Let's go!" He shouted, and reloaded Greymon as MailBirdramon lowered close and low enough for the boy to jump on his back. And then they were in the air, quickly traveling towards that ever-growing path of light. He saw Taiki's troops go on ahead, and somehow he got the nagging feeling that Taiki had suspected he might follow him. How annoying.

As they entered it, they were enveloped by the purple light of the entrance, and in no time, were soaring past Sparrowmon and the two Monitamon's hanging off his wings, Kiriha's heart racing even faster in his chest as they reached the end of the pathway. When they exited, Kiriha saw automatically that DarkKnightmon was overpowering Taiki's assemble, and whispered a quick, "Reload", allowing Greymon to reemerge from the Xros Loader.

The dinosaur-like Digimon launched himself directly into DarkKnightmon, and Kiriha had to repress a smirk when the giant toppled slightly, and even behind the armored mask, saw that his expression was affronted.

"Greymon!" Nene cried.

"What is he doing here?" The boy called Zenjirou squeaked, and as Kiriha dove off of MailBirdramon onto Greymon's waiting shoulders, he noticed both Zenjirou and Akari were wearing very weird outfits, but decided not to comment.

"Greymon." He called. "MailBirdramon. DigiXros."

As they formed into MetalGreymon, Kiriha carefully jumped down from their joined forms, and Taiki looked over and smiled at him. "Kiriha!"

Kiriha returned the gesture as MetalGreymon swooped past him. "You were right, Taiki. Getting owned isn't really my style."

The brunette laughed. "Right?" He agreed. "I thought you'd say that!"

Xros Four and MetalGreymon began to circle the Dark Knight, who spun around, realizing that both the blue and red armies had joined forces, and in unison, launched an attack. DarkKnightmon missed being hit by a mere millisecond, and managed to push both xrossed Digimon back at the last moment.

MetalGreymon went forward again, DarkKnightmon dodging every one, until Xros Four leapt into the air directly at the black Digimon, succeeding in sending him flying backwards, past Nene, who had squeezed her eyes shut from the pressure.

"Nene, use Xros Open," DarkKnightmon ordered, and Nene opened her eyes blearily to find the knight's gaze upon her.

"But!" She protested, flinching when DarkKnightmon's yellow eyes glinted dangerously.

"_That's an order_." He swept ahead of her again, and Nene fingered her Xros Loader, momentarily hesitating, before she swallowed thickly and held out it out it, the device now glowing purple with dark energy.

"Xros Open."

At once, the knight split in two, increasing his speed as well as his agility.

"What?" Kiriha gasped in shock.

The larger half of the knight continued forward and rammed right into Xros Four and MetalGreymon, sending both Digimon skidding a good distance backwards, now on the end of the assault. "This is my original form, SkullKnightmon." SkullKnightmon said, and then gestured at the smaller half beside him. "And this is my partner, DeadlyAxemon."

* * *

><p>Kiriha growled. So DarkKnightmon all along was really just a conjoined Digimon from two separate ones? SkulllKnightmon was probably the prime consciousness of the the Digimon, though, and it was he who they needed to defeat. But he would be weakened without his partner, wouldn't he? DeadlyAxemon was the weakest link. Kiriha chanced a quick glance at Nene, who did not seem the least bit surprised by the news, and he realized she had known about DarkKnightmon being two Digimon. <em>Of course she did<em>, he thought sarcastically. _She's in league with him_.

He was brought back to the battle when Taiki grit his teeth in frustration, hissing. "DarkKnightmon was their DigiXrossed form..."

Kiriha was about to tell him the battle tactic he had planned out in his head, attacking DeadlyAxemon first in order to stop DarkKnightmon from DigiXrossing, but he was cut off when both of the Digimon came at them again. "Nene." SkullKnightmon commanded, and Nene held out her Xros Loader again.

"DigiXros!"

Upon reconnecting, DarkKnightmon launched his Big Axe Mode attack, emitting a blast so powerful it De-DigiXrossed him again and slammed MetalGreymon and Xros Four into a heap on the ground.

With their forces detained, Nene advanced upon Deckerdramon. "Hurry up and surrender, Deckerdramon." She ordered.

The Digimon called Deckerdramon, whom Kiriha realized with mild surprise was the one who had been calling to him back at the pond, gazed at her girl curiously, as if trying to see through her. "I am the guardian deity of love. I can see how much love a warrior holds in his heart. I will not aid that black knight." He paused for a moment, his eyes still lingering upon her. "You, on the other hand..."

"Be quiet!" Nene commanded, seemingly affected by the words, and Kiriha, as he stood watching her, could not exactly figure out why. All he knew was that he felt a small pang, like a stirring, in his chest, wondering if maybe MailBirdramon and Greymon had been right about her after all.

A thrashing footstep behind her made her eyes widen as DarkKnightmon called, "Nene, DigiXros me."

For a moment, it looked like she might not oblige. That she might finally break away from the large Digimon, no longer follow his orders. But then obediently, she turned, holding out her Xros Loader. "DigiXr – " She trailed off when suddenly Taiki's hand grabbed her around the arm, preventing her from making the move, and she gasped.

"Stop this, Nene," The boy told her fiercely, creating a struggle as Nene attempted to pull away from him but Taiki only responded by seizing her wrist harder.

"Taiki-kun, don't get in my way." Her words, although coated with warning, did not reflect in her voice, and her eyes shone with emotion even while she attempted to regain her resolve.

"Hurry up," DarkKnightmon hissed impatiently, startling her, and his eyes glinted dangerously again. "Or do you not care what happens to who you cherish most?"

At this, Nene let out a loud, pained, and terrified gasp, sounding as if she had been stabbed, her skin turning a chalky white as she paled, seemingly lost in a terror Kiriha nor Taiki could see or comprehend. But Taiki would not be detoured, because gripped her all the more tightly and addressed her again. "What is he threatening you with?" His voice seemed to refocus her, and Nene's eyes filled with tears as the brown-haired boy continued to plead with her. "Please, tell me, Nene!"

"Stop," She choked desperately. She closed her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Yuu!"

Taiki's eyes widened in surprise, and Nene successfully pulled away from him, running towards DarkKnightmon before she stopped abruptly in front of him, head down, not facing them, not moving. Taiki stared at her shaking back, uncomprehending. "Who's... Yuu?"

The girl did not respond for a long moment. When she did, her eyes, as well as her voice, were now both filled with emotion. "My younger brother..."

Taiki gasped, and Kiriha, standing farthest away from her, felt the stirring in his chest grow stronger. Her brother. She was obeying DarkKnightmon because he had her brother. It no longer mattered that she had betrayed him; It no longer mattered that she had used his strengths to her advantage, because in the end, it hadn't been for herself at all.

It had been for her family, her little brother, and seeing her now, her vulnerability, and her desperation, and the fact that she had been obeying that bastard knight that had taken her brother as a hold over her, only infuriated him, angered him so badly he wanted nothing more than to tear DarkKnightmon apart himself.

She's just like me, he realized. MailBirdramon's words came back to him once again, and he closed his eyes, admitting to himself that he had been wrong while at the same time, trying to ease the guilt he felt about not helping Nene sooner. Taiki, it seemed, had realized what it meant too. "Your brother is the reason you're serving DarkKnightmon, isn't he?" He asked. However, Nene did not answer him, and instead extended her hand forward again, completing the DigiXros. "Nene!" He tried again.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried. She turned now, facing him, her expression slightly manic, desperate and afraid, afraid for the well-being of her brother. "It doesn't matter! All I want is to go back to the human world with Yuu! If he can make that happen for me, then I don't care if I have to follow the devil himself!"

Taiki could only stare at her. "Nene..."

"No way... Nene..." Sparrowmon whispered, and it became apparent that not even Nene's closest friend had known about her secret, or why she was serving such a Digimon, and with that in mind, as well as his own realization and feelings, Kiriha took a small step forward from where he was standing, so he could speak to Nene properly.

"I understand now," He called to her, and when she looked at him, her expression was full of surprise and suffering.

"Kiriha-kun..."

He did not break his gaze. "I mistook you for a shallow woman who only acted for her own convenience." Her expression flickered with understanding, but he continued. "You have to become strong, Nene. Like how I did." And in that moment, every feeling, every message he wanted her to understand, every memory from back then, emitted from him. "Being strong is the only way to heal pain!"

Nene's eyes widened, shining with unshed tears once more, and as he narrowed his own, silently telling her, telling her she had to become strong now, no more crying and being someone else's tool, to take a stand for herself and her brother, and he knew she understood. Her eyes closed, and when they reopened, the purple irises were strong and determined and he felt, for the first time, something he had not felt since back then, and that was trust, a connection. Hope. Hope that, for the very first time in years, he could share this feeling of pain with someone else, and in turn, for them to share it with him as well.

He did not even need to give the order to attack, because MetalGreymon knew what to do, knew what Kiriha had decided, and he picked Kiriha up into his hand as he launched a powerful blast at DarkKnightmon. As the smoke eroded away, Kiriha addressed him. "We are Blue Flare. We'll show you the blaze of the blue flames!" And as they tackled the black Digimon again, the blonde-haired boy vowed, "I won't give in. I'll change everything in the Digital World... with my power!"

Sparrowmon was circling above him, Nene perched on his back. Good, he thought. She's safe. He glowered at DarkKnightmon, who seemed to be somewhat surprised by Kiriha's intensity, and the boy felt satisfaction deep within him, pleased to have this bastard on the receiving end.

He was distracted when the Code Crown of this Zone flew in front of him. "The Code Crown?" He whispered, and held out his palm, feeling the warmth coming from it. When it did not fly away, he enclosed it in his fist and looked over in disbelief at the alligator-like Digimon, Deckerdramon, who he realized had given it to him and was standing facing him. "Why give this to me?" He demanded.

Deckerdramon lifted his head. "You have the strongest love of all."

Kiriha could only stare, baffled. Him? The strongest love? "Me?"

"I shall aid you in your fight of love from now on," Deckerdramon declared, and Kiriha smirked, chuckling to himself. _My fight of love, huh?_

"You aren't worthy to come with us unless you're strong." He told him. "Show me how powerful you are, Deckerdramon!"

Deckerdramon wasted no time in turning towards DarkKnightmon, who had not move. "Very well."

Kiriha noticed that Taiki and his two friends had been taken to safety by Stingmon, and Taiki was ordering Xros Four to attack. Knowing the attack now had triple the times of ferocity, Kiriha sprung his hand forward, at DarkKnightmon. "Finish him, Blue Flare!" Together, MetalGreymon, Deckerdramon, and Xros Four attacked, and DarkKnightmon was encased in black smoke.

Stingmon landed and gently placed the others back onto the ground, and Zenjirou craned his head around to get a look at the destruction. "Did they get him?" He asked.

A chuckle, and then DarkKnightmon emerged from the billowing smoke, not bearing a single scratch or mark, his chuckling turning into full out laughter. He looked at Kiriha, the expression behind the mask of armor no doubt amused. "As expected of the man Nene saw potential in, Aonuma Kiriha-kun." He chortled. But Kiriha was not paying any attention to him; Sparrowmon, along with Nene, had landed beside the knight, and as she caught his stare, Nene addressed the blonde-haired boy with apologetic eyes, and Kiriha gave her a small nod, unnoticed by DarkKnightmon, who was still rambling at him. He would not stop trying to get her safely away from this guy. Not by a long shot. He knew what he had to do.

"Personally, I have no problem with you getting the Digimon and the Code Crown." DarkKnightmon continued, and Kiriha was tempted to tell him to go to hell when the knight looked down at Nene. "Now, let us withdraw, Nene."

"Okay, DarkKnightmon." The girl agreed.

Predictably, Taiki tried to stop her. "Nene, don't go with him!"

She silently reloaded DarkKnightmon and turned. "Zone transfer." With a last look over her shoulder, she whispered loud enough for both boys to hear, "Let us return to Dust Zone." And then she was gone.

_Dust Zone_.

She had purposely left them a hint. A hint of where to find her! Taiki shouted her name again, but Kiriha had already realized what she was doing and recalled his Digimon back into his Xros Loader. This was his chance. This was what Nene wanted him to do. Follow after her. That's why she had left that hint behind. "Leave Nene to me," He told the brown-haired boy quickly, and ran into the portal as it began to close, and he could have sworn, as the portal completely enclosed him, he had heard Taiki shouting his name.


End file.
